Brandon has walked his dog for a total of $16$ kilometers since he started walking daily. He has been walking $8$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Brandon been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Brandon has been walking is the total number of kilometers walked divided by the number of kilometers walked each day. $16\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $16\text{ kilometers} \div 8\text{ kilometers per day} = 2\text{ days}$